Running Towards The Loser's Circle
Chris: Welcome back all viewers. If all you fit people are tuned in, you are going to love this challenge. The wimpy ones, follow my lead. Last challenge were three blind folded challenges and Gwen and Trent's car blew up, blowing up their chances to win. While the car Starfire and leshawna was, well, um, I, eh, uh, let's just say their was no gas inside. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow. Thanks to her intance rivalry with Izzy, I mean Kaleidoscope, Goo is no longer a use of competitng. Only 20 left. Now they will all face a huge surprise. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe. (AT BREAKFAST) Beth: Excuse me. Cream: Ugh, who are you looking for? Beth: The host, but I can't find him. Cream: Oh, take a left at the scary tree, then go over the creepy bridge, and just avoid the spikes, and there he is. Beth: Scary tree, bridge, and spikes, I don't remember those last time I was here. Cream: He added them. He thought it would be more affective. CC: Raven: So, they didn't appear last time I learned. But, on the bright, I din't do anything bad to get me kicked off, so I might have a chance of winning. All I have to do is to keep it cool. Chris: Welcome back everyone. Well no one is getting to get voted off. (everyone): Yeah! Chris: Also, two guest appearances are made in this episode. Cream already met Beth so far. And the other person is a well known professor. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: PROFESSOR! Professor Utonium: Hey girls. Good to be here. Chris: Well, then new teams will be assembled. It's now boys versus girls. Cream: But, I can't fight Ed. Chris: Ever since yesterday, I changed the rule about leaving and never competiting again. Cream: But, I can't face Ed, isn't there an acception against fighting your friends. Chris: (ignoring Cream's question) First returning is Coco. Cream: Don't ignore me. (throws mud at Chris's face, which Chris dodges and hits Kagome) Kagome: INUYASHA! Why did you throw mud at me? SIT! (Inuyasha falls down very hard) Chris: And, you must fight against your friends Cream. Coco: !(Loooooooooook oooooooooooooooout!) (swings from vine) (everyone): OH NO! Izzy: I thought you got kidnapped by the Japanese police. Coco: (I did, but I found a pack of dynamite at the side of the wall, stupid police, and I blew up the wall, and got away by a Japanese speed boat. And I came back here, ate berries and sap in the wild with beavers and crazy squirrels. I also saw Mac and threw some chocolate pudding at him) Chris: Also returning to camp is Mac. Bloo: Bloo-yah. Dexter: I told you not to be disappointed. Mac: Hey, it's great to compete again, and Coco, we need to talk about the pudding. I like vanilla. Berry: Hello, Bloo. Bloo: The crazy girl had a crush on me? How did you get here? Chris: Who ever she is, I did not pick her to come on this show. Send her away. Chef: With pleasure. (with Frankie, grabs Berry) Berry: I'm not going until Bloo agrees for us to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Cream: You can't force someone to date you, and no one wants to date a psycho, unless you're Goo or E-Scope. Chris: Now, in five minutes, you will all appear in the lit-up gym. Before that, I'll announce the new teams. The boys will be Dexter, Mac, Bloo, Edurado, Jack, Trent, Sonic, and Numbuh One and assisting them will be Professor Utonium. The girls will be E-Scope, Katie, Gwen, Leshawna, Bubbles, Jinx, Mandy, Buttercup, Raven, Cream, Numbuh Five, Coco, Panini, and Starfire, and assisting them will be Beth. Beth: Cool, I get to assist some good friends, and one not so great. Chris: Remember, you get to go on a luxurious trip if you win. (everyone): That's what I'm going for. (AT LIT UP GYM) Chris: Remember, if you stop, you will automatically go to the Bench of Shame. And by the way, Frankie will start the pacer. CC: Sonic: Now this challenge, I can get used to. CC: Professor Utonium: I'm pretty sure it's a 50/50 chance of us winning. Izzy: Look a cookie. (picks up cookie and eats it) Mandy: (sees Izzy eating the cookie) Don't eat that. CC: Mandy: That cookie is going to be meant for Mac. Now what's going to happen to Izzy? (Izzy's eyes shrink and she starts shaking) Frankie: Get ready, go. (everyone starts running while Izzy and Sonic run very fast, people start to drop out accept Izzy and Sonic) Sonic: Better keep up. Izzy: BLAH! Chris: Now anything counts now. Izzy: Anything? (head twists like an owl's, uses jetpack for extra speed, while Sonic runs faster) Sonic: I can catch up very easily. Mac: He does? Mandy: Not if I give Izzy another. Beth: Hey, do you want that skunk to be in it?(spits at Dexter) Dexter; you got spit my glasses you fool. Beth: Sorry, I decided to wear a retainer today. Sonic: So tired need water. (gets off track) Chris: Girls win, boys lose. Bloo: How did we lose? Chris: Sonic went off course. Sonic: Just wanted a drink. Izzy: My head hurts.(three ice packs on her head) Cream: Slow steps Izzy. Slow steps. (helps Izzy up with Starfire) (AT SUNSET) Professor Utonium: Good luck with your trip girls. Blossom: We will professor. Bubbles: Come on Cuttie, let's get on the boat. (bunny hops on the boat) Buttercup: I can't wait to get my nails and knuckles done. Mandy: I'd like to use the foot massage on high. Izzy: Do you evenhave nails Buttercup? Buttercup: A girl can dream can't she? Cream: I can't wait to get my ears cleaned. Beth: I'm glad I get to go to the trip with you guys. Leshawna: Let the vacation begin. (all girls board on boat) Chris: How will you boys spend your day? Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction